Sunset
by Bella.in.disguise
Summary: This story take place after Eclispe. Bella and Edward are going to get married. Will Edward keep his end of the bargan? Summary doesn't begin to cover what will happen in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**O.K. this Fan Fiction starts where Eclipse left off. Bella and Edward are deeply in love, as always. And they are anxiously waiting for the future to be today.**

**This is my first fanfic and I can't wait to get lots of reviews. So please read and enjoy, and dint forget to post a review even if it just a simple Good Job :**

* * *

There was so much on my mind, that even my dreams were a jumbled mess. The unusual brightness seeped through my eyelids. I awoke with his arms around me, his body against my back. I yawned and tilted my head to wards him as best as I could manage without moving.

"Good Morning, Love." He spoke softly as started to turn my body to face him.

I smiled, "Good Morning." My voice sound groggy and I tried clearing my throat. He smiled at me and then his stone lips touched mine. I kissed him back, and as always he pulled back too soon. I made a little groaning noise and he just smiled.

Then he spoke the smile still shinning in his golden eyes, "You better hurry and get ready, Alice will be here shortly." I frowned. Alice was coming to go take me shopping for flowers and other accessories for my soon to come wedding. "Don't be like that." He said as he noticed my expression. He picked me up and stood up at the side of the bed and put my feet on the ground. I gave him one more little squeeze, before turning around and digging trough my drawers.

Once I found as suitable outfit, I turned around to face him with the clothes in my arms. "Be right back." I said as I went to the bathroom to change. Once I was done, I put my hair up in a messy ponytail. I made my way back to my room, to find it empty. "Edward" I grumbled under my breath.

* * *

**OK I hope you liked my first chapter. I know its really short, but it's easier for me, and then I can update faster. Please Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK heres my next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! Sorry about my first chapter, I know it was really short. This was Is a bit longer, and I hope better.**

**Please Read and Review!!**

_

* * *

_

_Why did he have to leave so randomly all the time?_

_Why couldn't he just wait a couple minutes until I came back? _

He is so impatient… 

These thoughts ran through my head as I was down stairs in the kitchen making a bowl of cereal. I took my breakfast and sat down at the empty table. Charlie was out fishing, as every Saturday.

Half way through my cereal, Alice appeared to my right. I jumped of course. "Why do you have to do that?" I asked as my heartbeat returned to normal.

"I did knock," Alice said in a hurt voice.

"Oh…" I said surprised, "I guess I was just lost in thought."

I was about to ask why Edward left so unexpectedly, but then Alice spoke with the answer, " Edward had to go because Carlisle and Emmett needed help with something."

Her answer made me more confused. What did they need help with that was so urgent that Edward couldn't't stay to say good bye? "But what did they need help with?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." She said with a smile.

"I hate surprises." I mumbled.

She laughed her musical laugh. "Well once your done, we can get going." she smiled.

Three minutes later I was washing my bowl and grumbling to myself. I didn't want to go shopping, I wanted to be with Edward. To see his smile, his golden eyes, and pale skin.

I turned around once I was done and Alice quickly took my hand, and he skipped slowly to her car with me trailing behind. I got into her car, with her already singing to the loud music.

"Alice! Can you please turn the music down?" I practically yelled the question at her. She turned it down of course, but it was still really loud. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my hand, as I looked out the window.

Soon enough we were outside the store doors. I seriously hated shopping, but at least it wasn't for clothes this time. As we entered the store the smell of flowers filled my nose. At once Alice was off, dragging me behind her, as she looked at all the flowers.

* * *

**OK so please tell me what you think. Compliments and Criticism is greatly accepted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is my third chapter! I really think this one is the best so far. So please tell me what you think.**

* * *

We went to the cashier to purchase our findings. I decided on white flowers that looked very much like the ones I remember from the meadow, only these where bigger. Alice wasn't pleased that I choose plain white ones, so she of course bought ones like mine just in pink and yellow also. We also found small tiny little purple flowers that we were going to place on the tables for the wedding reception. 

We went back to the car, with myself in a better mood. Of course I was happy because we were done shopping, and I now got to see Edward once again. I looked out the window until we were outside of their house.

I quickly unbuckled my seat belt. My door was already open with Edward waiting for me to get out. I smiled, and took his hand. He kissed me and I wrapped my hands around his waist. He pulled away first, again. " How was you shopping trip?"

I grumbled, "Fine. We found flowers and Alice bought way too many I think."

He smiled and bent down to kiss me again. I could tell he was hiding something, even if I already knew he had a surprise. So for once I pulled away first, and tried to put on an angry face with out much success.

"Why did you leave?" I said sadly, when I was trying to be angry. I never had much talent to be angry at him, it was too hard.

I expected him to smile at my attempt but he frowned, "We have unexpected visitors." He said it low, with a small growl.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, and if you hadn't noticed I like short chapters. They're fun, and way easy to make cliff-hangers. Yes I know I'm evil, but thats something you'll have to learn to deal with. Please review! I wont update until i have more!**

**Please Read and Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here my forth chapter! I know it took like forever, but alot of things happened, and I had no time, so yeah. This chapter really has no impostance, but you do find out who the visitors are, and I bet all of you are going to be suprised. **

**Hope you enjoy my chapter! Please Review!!!**

* * *

Just by the tone of Edward's voice I knew that they could be a harm to _me. _My heart skipped a beat, then started to flutter nervously. Why would we have visitors? Who would come so randomly? Could it be the Voultry? "What?" I stammered, " Who?" Beside all of the questions that ran trough my mind, those two words where the only things I could speak clearly.

"They came up to see Jasper." He said simply, as I would understand. And I was completing clueless to what he was saying. I made a face at him, and he seemed to understand. " Peter and Charlotte thought it would be nice to see Jasper, but when they arrived they smelt your scent all over him and the rest of our things. Their crazy to meet you." He said the last statement with a deadly tone that made my skin crawl.

My face went blank. They found my scent. _My scent._ They wanted me, and not the reason most people did, they wanted me _dead_. My head spun as I thought that word. This couldn't be happening. Then Edward's expression grew frustrated. "Please, tell me what you're thinking."

I held up a finger as I contemplated what I should say, and also to give myself time to find my voice again. He waited patiently, but his face was still frustrated.

"So, they're here now?" I asked finally starting with the easy questions.

"Yes."

"And they just want to meet me, right?" I asked trying to make my heart slow, or I was going to have a heart attack.

He thought on that one, "For now, yes."

I sighed in relief. At least I could live a little longer.

* * *

**So that was my chapter! I know really boring, right? Oh well, now I'll have a really fun chapter to write next, so all is well. **

**Please Review! I write my chapters faster if I know people are reading it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's my new chapter! I'm really excited because it's my longest yet! its over 800 words!! and if you've been reading my story, you know that's a lot for me! So I hope you enjoy my new (extra-long) chapter!**

* * *

I looked at him and then thought about them inside, "Should we, umm… go inside now?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady.

"That would be…" he contemplated for a word, "correct." I knew he couldn't say that it would be best, because the best thing right now would be for us to leave, but it was too late for that.

"Right." I acknowledged him. I wrapped my hand around his, and we headed into his house.

The wide space was more full from everyone being there, plus two extras. A man and woman were sitting down on the couch. They both had their own different beautiful features, but one thing was the same their eyes. Their eyes were both black with a tint of red. Both of them smiled as I entered the room, which made my skin crawl. Their smiles were different, they still had the beauty that the Cullen's did, but just knowing they killed harmless people with those smiles made me uncomfortable.

Edward gave my hand a slight squeeze before he spoke, " James, Charlotte, this is Bella. Bella this is James and Charlotte."

Charlotte spoke first, her voice high but fluid, "It's a… pleasure to finally meet you."

"Uh… yeah, you too." I said shyly, internally smacking myself. I was such a dork. Then a sudden rush of confidence ran through my body. I glanced at Jasper and saw him wink. Right now, I was glad of his power.

Edward must of felt me relax because his tensed posture relax a little also.

Then before I could think that it was a weird silence, Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper started talking in a much too fast pace for my human ears to comprehend.

I watched as they had a slight argument, and their face change expressions quickly. It was like watching a movie in fast forward. Then Edward made a small growl that made my heart and mind race. It must have been what they were talking about, because once his growl erupted from his chest his eyes became locked on them and all of them stopped talking.

A smile grew a cross Peters face then another growl came from Edward beside me. This one was much louder than the one before. Everyone, except Alice, had a confused face on. So, I figured it must have been what Peter was thinking.

No more than a second, Peter was right in front of my face and then on the ground. It had happened so fast that I didn't have time to move. I didn't even realize that my mouth made a blood-curdling scream. My hand stung from where Edward had ripped his from mine. They were on the floor, fighting from what it looked like.

And then I was locked against the wall, Alice holding me there. Her face worried and her stare off in the distance.

"Alice!" I tried to grab her face in my hands, "What do you see? Tell me what you see!" I screamed over the noise in the background.

I tried to breakout of her iron grip but she wouldn't move. Then she spoke soft and frustrated.

"Ugh. I'm so confused." She seemed to be talking to herself. Her eyes still looking at a distance. "It keeps changing!"

Then she dropped to the floor her head in her hands. I knelt down on my knees trying to help her. Suddenly she was in Jasper's arms, him comforting her in a quick voice.

Then the noise stopped. I looked to see that Peter and Charlotte were in pieces.

Edward was by my side a second later. He just sat there with me in his arms. And every second we sat there, watching as the other family members cleaned up the mess, the more I became angry.

Edward spoke first, "What the matter?" I guessed he could tell by my facial expression, that something was bothering me.

"Why did you have to kill them?" I asked my voice growing louder with every word I spoke.

He looked a little put off, "Bella, they were going to _kill _you." He stated like it was obvious.

"You know they would! You would surely pull one of them off before I was sucked completely dry!" The expression on his face was completely unreadable. Everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing. I could stand everyone looking at me. I pulled his arms off from around me, and could hear him get up. I ran toward the stairs quickly. Someone must have held him back, because of coarse I tripped going up, but just kept going. I ran all the way to Edward's room, and slammed the door shut as hard as I could. The sound echoed through the quiet house.

I had no clue why I was so furious. They were going to at least try and kill me. But then, I would have been, turning into a vampire this moment. And they would be dead, and Edward would have had to kill them either.

**

* * *

I think I wrote so much, because it was an action scene. And of coarse I had to end with a small cliff hanger, but you guys will get over it. I hope you all enjoyed it! and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK so, I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, so I updating now. Thanks for reviewing cem1818 your review inspired me to do my first ever Edward's POV. I don't think its that good, but it fills in his feelings. Oh, and of coarse this chapter isn't nearly as long as the last one. But it is longer than my others so... I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Edwards POV**

I stood up as Bella left my lap. I went to follow her, but Emmett held me.

_Let her go._

I sighed and went to sit down on the couch. Everyone's thoughts filled my head, including my own jumbled ones.

_Poor Bella. _Of coarse that was along the lines of what Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were thinking.

Emmett and Jasper were thinking along the lines of how in the world did Bella not appreciate them doing her a favor.

Carlisle was, for some reason, blocking his mind from me.

And then of coarse were my jumbled thoughts. They were practically what everyone was thinking combined into one. How could Bella want them to be alive? They were horrid. She didn't see what they pictured in their mind, what they would do with Bella. I shook that picture out. I did not want to see that again.

**

* * *

Back to Bella's view**

I flung myself onto the bed. I couldn't help the tears that ran down my face. I was so angry. Why couldn't Edward just let me be a vampire?

At some point the tear that ran from anger, started to pour more fluidly from me being sad. As I lay there, all I wanted was to be in Edward's arms. It was so hard to be mad at him.

Then I realized this was our first fight. _Our first fight._ The words rang over and over in my head. We've already have had our first fight, and we weren't even married yet.

And then I heard a soft knock on my door, and my heart started to race at just the thought of him being there on the other side. I wiped the tears off my face, but that didn't help my red eyes or cheeks.

"Come in." My voice was groggy.

As soon as the words left my mouth the door flew open, and once again I was in his arms.

"Edward…" I started to apologize.

"Shh love, I know." And then we hugged each other.

I don't know how long we sat there, me in his indian style lap and with my head on his shoulder. But I wanted it to never end. It was just by us holding each other, we knew that each other was sorry.

* * *

How'd you like it? Please Review!!! It makes me happy to know that I'm writing this story, and people actually are reading it :


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! My next chapter is up! I'm so happy my chapters are getting longer! Well, ok, so this chapter is sort of pointless, but it has important information. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

We walked down the stairs and everybody turned their heads to see us hand in hand. Nobody said anything, well from what I could hear. We walked out of the front door and towards the Volvo. He opened my door and I climbed in.

He turned the radio on as we drove from the house. I looked at the clock. It was 5:30. I sighed, today turned out to be much more eventful then I had thought it was going be.

He looked at my direction as he heard my noise, "Long day?" He asked with a concerned face.

"Very." I said simply. Then my door opened, and I noticed we were back at my house, Edward at my door holding a hand out.

I smiled and took his hand, felling like an old fashion fairy-tail character. That was until I hit my head on the roof. I heard him laugh as I rubbed my head where I had hit it. "Same old Bella." I heard him say quietly to himself.

I saw the cruiser in the driveway so that meant Charlie was home already. Then Edward spoke, "Do you want me to come in with you?"

Well that was a stupid question. But when I looked at his face, I could tell that he didn't really want to come in. "Umm…" and then it dawned on me that something was probably wrong at the house, "Edward, what's wrong?"

"It's Alice." He said, his eyes locked on something in the distance. I could tell he was concentrating on his family's thoughts. " She's not doing too well, ever since the… battle." He said the last word quietly, as if I would yell at him again.

"Oh, well go ahead and go check on her. I'll open my window when I'm upstairs." I said with the best possible happy voice I could manage. I stood on my tiptoes, and kissed him, and he embraced me, then left me gasping for breath. I could hear his laughter fade as he headed back to his house.

I opened the door, and of coarse my dad called, "Bella?"

"Yeah dad it's me." I walked into the kitchen. "Did you eat yet?" I asked as I looked in the fridge.

"Yeah, I had some take-out on the way home." He called back.

"Okay." I replied as I took out some leftover lasagna. I put it in the microwave then got out a drink and set it on the table. I got my dinner once it beeped and I sat down. I ate in silence.

When I finished it was around 7. "I'm going upstairs!" I yelled to my dad.

"Okay, goodnight!" he called back.

"'Night." I called back as I headed up the stairs. I went upstairs and grabbed my bathroom bag. I went to the bathroom and took a hot shower.

As I walked back into my room after my shower, I opened the window. As I went to sit down on my bedside, Edward came and grasped me into a hug. I would have screamed, but his lips found mine before I could make a sound. Once I was gasping for breath once more, Edward let my feet touch the floor again.

"Edward!" I yelled in a hushed whisper. "You practically gave me a heart attack!"

He just smirked. I wanted to hit him. "Ugh." I flopped down onto my bed.

He came over and laid his head on my chest. " It sounds fine to me."

"Whatever…" I said not caring anymore, I smelled his hair it smelt so good. I didn't want to move. He noticed and picked my up and put me under the covers. We laid side by side. His arm over my waist.

"Goodnight, love." He whispered in my ear.

"'Night." I spoke softly. And then I remembered something for my wedding, "Edward?"

"Yes?"

" I don't want a limo."

I felt him laugh, "Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**How'd you like it?**

**Please Review!!**


	8. Author's Note

**So before I started writing this Fan Fiction, I told myself that I wouldn't do author note chapters. But this time it seemed necessary. **

**Okay I know it has been like forever since I've updated. But I've been working on this really detailed one-shot. Also, a lot of people asked questions this time reviews and so here they are with the answers.**

* * *

– **Why does Bella not want a limo? **_My main reason for that was because Bella will be Bella, and everyone knows she doesn't like it when Edward spends money on her._

– **What happened to Alice? **_This question I can't particularly answer as of right now, but you will shortly find out._

So, there's the answers, I know their not great, but they'll do, right?And now I shall be working on my next chapter, and it will be up in a few days, I hope.


	9. Chapter 8

**Woo! Here's my next chapter. I hope you all like it. It's mostly a filler, but that's ok. **

I woke to the up to the next morning with Edward around my waist, exactly the way we fell asleep. I yawned, "Good Morning." I said sleepily.

Edward replied with a kiss that made my heart race. He broke the kiss and picked me up off the bed into a standing position, I complained. "But I didn't _want _to get up yet."

Edward chuckled, "Then why did you wake up, my love?"

I bit my lip, "Good point. Be right back, I need a human moment."

I took a tee shirt and shorts, and went into the bathroom to change. I brushed my teeth and hair, and went back into my room. Edward was sitting on my bed looking like a god. He was wearing a polo and a pair of shorts.

"So, what's are plans for today?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Well, first you, my dear, are going to eat." He said with a matter-of-fact look on his face.

I grumbled and walked down stairs, while he followed. I got out a bowl, milk, spoon, and a box of cereal and made my breakfast. I took it to the table and started munching while Edward watched. I thought about what an eventful day I had yesterday and everything that had gone so fast. I couldn't believe Alice and I had gone shopping yesterday morning, for flowers, it seemed ages ago. Then something clicked.

"How's Alice?" I asked, putting a spoon full of cereal into my mouth.

"She's doing better now. She had a major migraine after the battle, and couldn't control her visions, and they wouldn't stop coming for about an hour. She finally had to let them come over her and she was spaced out watching them for twenty minutes. She felt better after that, and went up to her room to rest."

"Wow." I said lamely.

"Yeah, we were all pretty spooked, especially Jasper. She says her visions are a lot easier to control, after all of that."

"Well, that's good." I said letting the information seep into my mind. I pick up my bowl and washed in the sink. I dried it and put it away, "So what's the next event for today?"

"Today we're going over to the garden where our wedding is being held, to help Alice set up, but first we're going to my house to see everyone, and talk about yesterday." Edward said the last part carefully, seeing that that was still a touchy subject in my book.

I sighed, I knew that was coming. I just wished I could put it off longer. "Okay. Let's go."

His facial expression was completely surprised, "You're okay with that? You're not going to protest? You're not going to make me drag you there?" He said the last part disappointedly, and I laughed.

"I could let you drag me if you want, but I know that your family would want to talk about it anyway, so why not get it over with?"

"You still succeed to amaze me." He said to himself.

* * *

**Please Review! I give you cyber cookies!!**

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to update. I haven't been able to get on in a while. But here's my next chapter! ****Hope you all like it! And I have a lot of people who aren't reviewing, and that makes me sad ****:( All you have to do is push that little button on the bottom! I don't even care if the review is just "hi" or "I got a dog!" or "I love spaghetti" :D just review! They make me want to write faster. OK. Enough of that. Here's the next chapter!!**

We headed to Edward's house to go talk with the family. Something I've been dreading. It was an extremely quiet ride but we listened to the radio. I stared out the window lost in thought, when my door open, and I saw that beautiful house once more.

"Ready?" Edward asked leaning down to the car's level.

" No, but let's get this over with."

I interlocked my fingers with his and we walked into the open house. Every one was in the living room, and turned to look at who came into the door. I could feel the blood rise into my cheeks, I never did like to be the center of attention.

We took a seat down on the empty love seat and then everyone turned to Carlisle. I could tell he was talking because I could see slight movements of his lips. I looked around and noticed at some point in time everyone's lips where moving. I felt left out. I waited for about 30 seconds before Rosalie stood up and quickly left up the stairs. Alice, Jasper, and Esme followed short after.

I sat quietly as I was now left with Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle. I was starting to get confused. What was going on? What were they talking about before?

"Bella," Carlisle started, "What happened yesterday was completely unexpected. I'm sorry that you had to be there when it happened, but we can't change the past."

I felt like I was five and that I had just been caught doing something bad.

He continued, "The outcome yesterday was the only one, and no other plan could have changed that outcome. What happened yesterday was tragic, but necessary."

Emmett chuckled, "It was a nice work-out also." Edward smacked him.

Carlisle acted like that didn't happened and then turned to me, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I guess yesterday I was just a bit upset, that's all." I said.

" Good, now that everyone is happy, I'm pretty sure we're heading to the garden, correct?" Carlisle asked.

Edward nodded and stood up. I stood up also. Alice and Esme came back down and Alice was her normal hyper self. "Bella! You're going to love the garden! It's so beautiful! We already have most of the chairs set up, and the arch just needs flowers added to it, and we need to string up the lanterns!" She squealed "I'm so excited!"

I laughed " I can tell."

"Come on!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me out to the garage and put my into the passenger seat of her yellow 991 Porsche turbo.

* * *

**I'm ending this chapter here. I know it's short-ish but I want to update my other story also. And I don't have much time, and I can't get on the computer as often. But the next chapter for my other story and this one shall be up soon-ish.**

**Review! Emmett will give you a hug!**


	11. Authors Note again

**Authors Note**

**Ok so this is another authors note, but I was wondering about something.**

**I set up a poll on my account, and I want you readers to vote. **

**This story is becoming harder for me to write as I lose interest. I wanted to know what you readers thought for me to continue on with this story or discontinue it, and probably delete it.**

**So please vote! **


	12. The End

From now on this story is discontinued I'm sorry for ending it, but I have lost interest in it

**From now on this story is discontinued I'm sorry for ending it, but I have lost interest in it. If anyone would like to continue it for me, I don't mind what you do with it or what ever. Just PM me or something… **

**Thanks for everyone who voted in my poll, It made me happy to see all of you who liked my story.**

**I am happy to say, that I will post my next chapter for "Story of my Life" soon and I will shortly post a new story! WOO!**


End file.
